High Skys, Dark Days, and Monster Spirits
by Rasengan13
Summary: My first Novel. This is what happens 50 years later after Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Introduction of Synchro Monsters. This is my first Fanfic, so i'm not that good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1:  Duelist Attitude and Soul!

Rasengan13: How's it going peoples? This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fanfic! Hope you guys like it!

Ben: Who should do the disclaimer?

Rasengan13: Well, to celebrate it, I think I should. *ahem* **I, Rasengan13, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or card names, but I do own my characters, Storyline, and made-up cards.** By the way, Ben's deck is based off of a deck I currently own. Tribute to AnimeFreakGTXO, or animefreak1000, the best writer of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Bakugan, and Kingdom Hearts. If you want Monster Descriptions, check out my Profile. I'll update as I go.

50 years later has begun! Chapter one: Duelist Attitude and Soul!

Some have heard of the stories of how Yugi Muto helped send his best friend back into the past, and how Jaden Yuki saved Duel Academy time and again. Ben Gunner, a boy with brown hair of 13, has heard both of these stories, and has always hoped he would go to Duel Academy too. He also could see Duel Monster Spirits, like Jaden Yuki. His wish had finally come. He adjusted his deck one more time so that he could best the Duel Proctors. His Synchro Monsters would blow the examiners away.

"Bye, mom! I'm leaving for the entry exams!" Ben said.

Ben ran through the town as quickly as he could, using the quickest shortcuts he could. He made it to the DA Exams 2 minutes early.

"_It is time for the Entry Exams to Start!_" said a voice on an intercom.

Ben had to take a written exam before he began dueling, but Ben knew he did not do so well. Some questions were like "What does the fusion of a Red Eyes Black Dragon and a Summoned Skull result in?" As if the answer was any more obvious.

"_Will Ben Gunner please report to Arena G-8?_"

Ben's big moment was about to start. He was thinking off all the strategies he had been working on. He was going to make Obelisk Blue pronto.

"Hello, Ben," said the proctor Ben was to duel. The Proctor had sunglasses on, black hair, and a hair style that looked a little like Duncan's from that new movie _Firebreather_. "Shall we start?"

"Duel!" they both said.

Ben: 4000 LP X

Proctor: 4000 LP

"I'll go first! I activate the Spell Card, Card Destruction! We have to discard all of our cards and Draw the same amount. I play Synchron Explorer (0/700) in Attack mode! Due to my Explorer's effect I can summon any monster in my Graveyard to the field! I select Junk Synchron! Now I tune Junk Synchron with Synchron Explorer to Synchro Summon X-Saber Wayne (2100/400)! Due to his special ability I can summon a Level four or below Warrior monster from my hand, and I choose Tune Warrior! I play a face down and end my turn," Ben said pulling off an awesome combo on his first turn.

Ben: 4000 LP

Proctor: 4000 LP X

"Nice combo kid. I draw, and then summon Black Knight Hun (600/2000) in defense mode. I play Yellow Luster Shield, boosting my Knight's Defense Points up to 2300! I play a face down and end my turn." The Proctor said.

Ben: 4000 LP X

Proctor: 4000 LP

"I Draw, and then activate my face down Dust Tornado to destroy your face down! I summon the tuner monster Dark Tinker (1000/1300). I tune my Tinker to Wayne to Synchro summon X-Saber Urbellum (2200/1300) I play Synchro Boost! Urbellum is at 2700 attack. Now Attack, Urbellum!" Ben commanded.

"You done yet?" The Proctor sighed.

"Urbellum destroys Hun! I activate Reinforcement of the Army! I play a face down and end my turn."

Ben: 4000 LP

Proctor: 4000 LP X

"Well, someone needs to attack quickly. I play Dust Tornado on your face down and play Black Paladin Theo (1600/1000) in attack mode. Theo, attack Urbellum!" The Proctor commanded.

"What, are you crazy? Theo will be destroyed!"

"Not when its effect takes place! When Theo is destroyed in battle, the target down with it and I get to summon it back to the field in attack position!"

"That means…!" Ben exclaimed.

Ben: 2400 LP X

Proctor: 3100 LP

"I draw! I activate the spell card Hammer Shot! Theo is destroyed, and then I summon Blazing Inpachi (1850/0) in attack mode! Attack directly, Inpachi! I play two face downs and end my turn." Ben said half-calm. He was worried that if he didn't get this duel won, he wouldn't make it to DA.

Ben: 2400 LP

Proctor: 1250 LP X

"I draw. I play Giant Trunade! Your face downs are sent back into your hand. Now I summon a card in face down defense position and end my turn." The Proctor said.

Ben: 2400 LP X

Proctor: 1250 LP

"I draw! I play Rapid Warrior (1200/200)! Because of Rapid Warrior's effect, Inpachi can't attack, but Rapid Warrior can attack directly!" Ben said triumphantly.

Ben: 2400 LP

Proctor: 50 LP X

"My Turn and I draw. I summon Black Jouster Volt (1500/1000). Volt, attack his Rapid Warrior! I play a face down and end my turn." The Proctor said coolly.

Ben: 2400 LP X

Proctor: 50 LP

"I draw and summon X-Saber Galahad—" Ben started to say.

"Not so fast. I activate my face down Trap Hole! Galahad is destroyed." The Proctor interrupted.

"Yes, but you forgot about my Tune Warrior! Attack Volt!" Ben said.

Ben: 2400 LP

Proctor: 0 LP

"Congratulations, student. Based on your written exam and dueling exam, you have made it into the Slifer Red dormitory." The Proctor announced.

Ben looked heartbroken. But then his signature monster, Junk Destroyer, came to him.

"Do not worry, Benjamin. In order to be the next King of Games, you must work your way up, not just get into the highest class available. The best Duelists do not cheat their way into anything." He said.

Ben knew very well that Junk Destroyer was right. Ben held his chin high and walked back home to get ready for Duel Academy.

Rasengan13: Well, that felt…exciting…

Ben: Sure…four turns of no one attacking… readers are going to like that.

Rasengan13: Beat it before I expel you from DA without you even going yet.

Ben: You're not Chancellor at DA!

Rasengan13: No, I'm not, but I can have him expel you.

Ben: Fine, I'll do the sendoff. Join us next time for surprises, friends, new rivalries, and close-to-old-appearances. Chapter Two is coming up soon!


	2. Chapter 2: The Warrior Duelist

Rasengan13: Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 50 years later!

Choji: I'll do the disclaimer: **Rasengan13 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its real world cards, but he does own the storyline, his characters, and made up cards.**

Chapter 2: The Warrior Duelist

Ben's first day was inching even closer. He had already been taken to the Academy via ship, and was already orientated. The day before school started, the chancellor, Sheppard V, announced students could officially duel on campus. Someone called Ben on his PDA, though he did not know who it was.

"I challenge you to a duel. Meet me at the harbor at midnight."

Luckily, Ben's friends, Jack Isuka and Sara Hummel, also made it to DA. They both said that they would go with him and give Ben support.

-Harbor, midnight-

"Hello?" Ben called out into the darkness. A figure came out from behind the boat hold. He had dark hair, with a little spike added into it. He wore an Obelisk Blue uniform.

"Greetings," he said, "I am Choji Princeton."

"No way! Great-grandson of _the _Chazz Princeton?" Jack inquired.

"Yes. Did you bring your duel disk, Benny?"

"Wait for me, Choji!" somebody said. Someone walked up behind the Slifers, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform.

"Just in time, Selena. I'm going to test the flunk." Choji explained.

"Ready, Ben?"

"DUEL!" they said at the same time.

"Younger goes first," Choji said.

"The swifter I win, then! I play Quillbolt Hedgehog (600/600) in defense position. I play two face downs and end my turn."

"I draw! I summon Celtic Guardian in Attack mode! Destroy his hedgehog!"

"Not so fast! I activate a face down, Trap Hole! Celtic Guardian is destroyed!

"Hmph. I play a face down. Your turn!"

Ben: 4000 LP X

Choji: 4000 LP

" I draw and summon Junk Synchron (1300/500) ! Tune to Quillbolt Hedgehog to Synchro Summon X-Saber Wayne (2100/400)! Attack him directly!"

Ben: 4000 LP

Choji: 1900 LP X

_How am I losing to a dueling reject! _Choji thought. "I play Tribute to the Doomed! I then summon Black Knight Hun (600/2000)!

"You have Black Warriors too?"

"I let that Proctor borrow some of my cards, to test you. Now you get to see them in action with a pro! Hun, attack directly! I place another face down and end my turn."

Ben: 3400 LP X

Choji: 1900 LP

I draw! I activate the spell card Card Destruction! I play Synchron Explorer (0/700) and use it's special ability to special summon Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400) in defense mode! Quickdraw can sub for any Synchro Monster that uses any tuner monster that has "Synchron" in its name! I activate Monster Reincarnation! Your turn."

Ben: 3400 LP

Choji: 1900 LP X

"I play Black Jouster Volt (1500/1000)! Attack his Hedgehog again!"

"I activate my other face down, Sakuretsu Armor! Volt is destroyed!

"Grr, fine, turn end."

Ben: 3400 LP X

Choji: 1900 LP

"I draw! I summon Worm Apocalypse (300/200)! Now I tune Quillbolt Hedgehog, Quickdraw Synchron, and Worm Apocalypse to Synchron summon my ultimate monster, JUNK DESTROYER (2600/2500)! Attack Hun and take out his life points!"

Ben: 3400 LP

Choji: 0 LP

"Well played, Ben!" Sara cheered.

"Nice duel, Benny. As a gift, I'll give you two good cards: Road Synchron and Road Warrior. I'm more of a Fusion guy myself, so I'll give him to you. See you around, buddy."

"Um…what he said," Selena said blushing and left.

Well, that was fun. C'mon guys, let's get some sleep." Ben said, and boy did he deserve it.

-Top of the school-

"Master, the destined one dueled well. Shall we engage?"

"_No. Leave him be until he gets the keys and the cards."_

"Yes, master."

Rasengan13: Choji, mind sending the readers off? I must go get something.

Choji: Sure. Next time, we'll be tutored in the ways of the X-Saber monsters. Will Jack get an A+? Find out in Chapter 3!


End file.
